Life's Challenges
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: Pheobe and Cole and their family. IT's just a sweet story about their family and lives


_This is my new story. It doesn't have any magic. I don't know if it will. It's just about Pheobe and Cole and their attempt at a normal life. The first chapter is kind of boring but it will get better I promise._

_**Chapter 1-Morning at the Turner House**_

"Mommy. Daddy," the two children yelled in unison.

"Hey babies," Pheobe said still half asleep.

They continued to jump on the bed.

"Okay, I'm up," Pheobe pulling the covers off of herself and getting up.

She looked over and saw that the children had succeeded in waking up their father as well.

"Daddy. Daddy," the children yelled.

"Hey," he said pulling them into tickle range.

THe children giggled as they were being tickled.

"Good morning, honey," Pheobe said leaning over and kissing her husband.

"Gross. Icky," the twins cried as they started jumping on the bed again.

"Down, jumping beans," Pheobe said laughing.

The three year olds jumped one last time and then got down.

Pheobe grabbed Prudence and twirled her around before gently lowering her back to the ground.

"Me. Me. Me," Potter yelled.

She grabbed her son and did the same with him.

"Daddy, piggy-back ride," Prudence demanded.

"Me, too. Me, too," Potter said.

Alright," Cole told them and got on all-fours

They climbed on his back.

"Go horsey," Potter said.

Pheobe laughed as she looked at them.

After only a few minutes the children grew tired of this game so they jumped off of his back which was fine with him because the truth was he was starting to get tired.

Potter ran to Pheobe as Prudence ran to her Cole.

"Where's your brother, baby?" Pheobe asked the little boy.

"He's in the living woom watching cartoons," Potter said mispronouning a few words.

"All right, well let's go see him," she said.

They walked downstairs and found Benjamin laughing at something on tv.

Cole held his finger up signaling for the twins to be quiet.

They held their fingers up to their mouths trying to keep from giggling.

Cole quietly put Prudence down and walked behind Benjamin.

He grabbed him from behind and started tickling him.

"Good morning, baby," Pheobe said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," was his reply.

"Okay, but can I get a 'good morning, moomy' first?" Pheobe asked.

"Good morning, mommy," he said.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?" Pheobe asked all three children.

"Waffles," Benjamin answered.

"Ceweal," Prudence said mispronouning the word.

"I want a pop-tart," Potter said.

"I'm gonna go fix it. Watch cartoons with daddy," Pheobe told the children.

She kissed Cole and then walked into the kitchen.

Cole sat on the couch with all three children sitting on him.

"Daddy, is school hard?" Benjamin asked since he would be starting school soon.

"Shh... We're trying to watch t.b.," Potter said.

"It's T.V." Benjamin corrected him.

"No it's not," Potter yelled really loud.

At that moment, crying came from upstairs.

"Great, now you woke up Jayden," Ben said puching his little brother.

"Ben, quit. Both of you sit down. No hitting," Cole said standing up.

Pheobe peeked out of the kitchen.

"I'll get him," Cole said heading up the stairs.

He walked down the stairs and down the hall to the nursery which was sage and baby blue.

He picked the three month old baby up. He had his father's blue eyes and a little bit of dark brown hair, the same hair color and eye color of his siblings.

Cole wrapped him in a blanket and carried him down the stairs gently rocking him along the way.

"Look who's up?" Cole said.

Pheobe walked out of the kitchen balancing two plates and a bowl and put them on the table.

"Come eat breakfast," she told the children.

"Can I eat in here?" Benjamin asked.

"No, you are eating at the table," Pheobe told him.

"Alright," he said following his brother and sister to the table.

"Hey, my sweet baby," Pheobe said walking over to Cole and talking Jayden in her arms.

Pheobe was feeding the baby a bottle when the doorbell rang.

Cole answered the door and saw Piper.

"Uncle Cole. Uncle Cole," the two boys yelled as they tackled him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, Cole," Piper said looking down at him on the floor.

She closed the door and stepped over Cole, Wyatt, and Chris who were still on the floor.

"Aunt Piper," Potter and Prudence yelled as they ran toward her.

She hugged them and they wnt back to the table to finish their breakfast.

Benjamin gave Piper a quick hug then ran back to his food.

Phoebe walked down the stairs holding Jayden, who she had just changed.

"Hey, Jayden," Piper said as Pheobe handed th baby to his aunt.

Piper played with the baby while her and Pheobe talked.

"Have you heard from Paige?" Pheobe asked her sister.

"No," Piper said.

"I can't believe her. It's been four years. How can she still be mad," Pheobe said.

"We gave up our powers so that we could have normal lives," Piper said.

"Not to mention the fact that demons kept trying to kill Chris and Benjamin You would think that she would want to keep her nephews safe," Pheobe put in with anger in her voice.

"And Wyatt was having problems with his magic and almost exposed us," Piper said.

"if she wants to stay mad, it's her problem. She doesn't know what she's missing though," Pheobe said as she looked at her baby and then at the rest of the family.

All of the children were laughing now, as Cole tickled each of them. That was the greatest sound Pheobe had ever heard, a child's laugh.

Her life had finally come together after losing her big sister by death and another sister for her own selfish reasons.

"Wyatt and Chris want Ben to come over," Piper said. They have been begging since yesterday."

'Yeah, that's fine unless Cole has something planned for today," Pheobe said knowing that he was off from work today.

Cole, is it all right if Ben goes across the street to play with his cousins today?" Pheobe asked.

"Actually I thought tht I would give you ladies a day away. I'll watch the kids," Cole said walking over to her and taking Jayden.

"You can do whatever you like today without the children,"Cole said.

"Honey, six kids are alot of work," Maybe we should take Jayden or the twins," Pheobe suggested.

"I'll be fine. You do it all the time," he said.

"All right," she said and gave him a kiss.

"I'll go get dressed. Meet me at my car when you get dressed," Piper said.

Piper walked over to the children.

"Chris, Wyatt, you two be good for Uncle Cole, okay," she said.

"Okay, mommy," they said.

She kissed both of them and then headed out the door.

'Bye," she said and five kids answered her.

I'll go ahead and get them dressed," Pheobe said heading to the stairs.

"It's okay. I can do it. You need a break. We'll be fine," Cole said putting one arm aroun her and holding the baby with the other one.

"Okay, it's just so hard to leave them," she said.

"I know. Just go get dressed and try to relax," he said kissing her forehead.

She walked up the stairs to try and do as he had said.

All of the children were being good at the moment. They were all sitting and watching cartoons.

Cole laid Jayden in his swing and turned it on. After a few moments his eyes started to close.

Cole picked up the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher. As he came out of the kitchen, his wife came down the stairs.

He looked at how beautiful she was.

Motherhood had made her even more beautiful than she had been when he first met her.

She was wearing a low cut black dress that manged to be classy and sexy, but wasn't too revealing so it showed that she was a mother.

"You look beautiful," Cole said wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"You look pwetty, mommy," Prudence said walking over to her.

"Thank you, baby," Pheobe said picking up her daughter.

All of the boys were still glued to the television.

"Potter. Benjamin, look at me for a minute," Pheobe said.

They turned around and looked at her.

"Be good for daddy," she said.

"Okay, mommy," they said and then started watching tv again.

"You too, Prudence " she said.

"Okay, mommy. I'll take care of daddy," she said.

"Alright, you do that," Pheobe said laughing.

She looked at Cole wo was also laughing.

Phoebe put Prudence down and she sat on the couch with her brothers and cousins.

Jayden started to cry so Pheobe picked him up.

"Hey my baby," Pheobe said. "Maybe we should take Jayden with us."

"We'll be fine," Cole said.

"I know but it's just so hard to leave him," she said.

Pheobe sat in a chair and played with him for a minute.

"you be good for daddy. No fussing," she said.

She handed her son to his father and then walked to the closet and got out her jacket.

She kissed Cole and the children and then made her way out the door.

"Bye," she said.

"Bye." the children replied.

She walked out of the gouse and closed the door. The micute she did, all hell broke loose.

_So how was it. I know it was a little boring. I just thought I would do a sweet little family story. Please review_


End file.
